


We're Having A Baby

by fandomtrash1224



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Agnst with a happy ending, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Planned Pregnancy, Pregnancy, percabeth, read summaries for trigger warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:44:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrash1224/pseuds/fandomtrash1224
Summary: Trigger Warnings: Talk of past miscarriage, trouble conceiving.





	We're Having A Baby

Percy and Annabeth were having problems for the past four years to conceive a child. They had been trying for a while, but for some reason, they couldn’t get pregnant. Annabeth thought it was her fault, that something was wrong with her.

They had taken a test, and nothing was wrong with Percy’s part, but for some reason the sperm wouldn’t stick to Annabeth’s eggs, and create a baby…

They were going to give up hope soon, but then, Percy just had one more surge of hope. He wanted a family, and now being 26, he was having major baby fever. He craved to cradle a small being in his arm and show to the world, this was his child.

So one morning, he and Annabeth were sitting on the sofa, drinking coffee, getting ready to go to there jobs, when Percy asked a question to his wife. “I think we should try again, and I know we’ve been trying for ages, what will make this time different? But, I want to try, just one more time…”

Annabeth put her coffee down on the side table and sighed, looking over at her husband. “I think we should,” Her blonde hair was in a top bun, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. “I really think we should, I’ve just been scared to mention it since two years ago…

Percy knew what Annabeth meant by two years ago. They had finally managed to carry a baby to three months, before is was miscarried. It broke them, it took them awhile to get over it, but they were getting better. Of course it followed them around and they would never forget the baby, but they did get better, and now was the first time they had talked about trying for another baby since then.

“I’m just scared,” Annabeth said, standing up of the couch, walking into the kitchen. “We both know the possibility of nothing happening or another miscarriage…” She trailed off on the last word before running her coffee mug under the sink.

“I know,” Percy said walking behind her. “I’m scared to, but I don’t think we should give up, not yet,”

“Not yet,” Annabeth repeated.

~Time Skip to After the...you know, bebe makin’~

Percy and Annabeth were walking to the shower. Percy turned on the water to hot before stepping in, gesturing his wife to do the same. 

She followed in shortly after him and leaned onto his chest. Percy was taken aback by this. Annabeth was never one to get that tired after sex. She would always get a little drowsy, but it wore off usually after getting in the water, but this time she just leaned her head on the taller demigods chest.

“Perce...what if...what if it happens again. What happens if we can’t...I can’t conceive...if I can’t do this,”

“Stop saying ‘I’ it’s not your fault,” Percy said, wrapping his arms around his wife. “It’s no ones fault, especially not yours,”

“But it is, in the reproductive lifestyle, it’s my job to be able to have children,” She was using hand gestures now, her head off of Percy’s chest. She had tears brimming her eyes. “I mean if I was born hundreds of thousands of years ago, I would be useless, and I can’t do this one thing, I can’t carry a baby. I can’t do the thing my body was made to do…”

“Annabeth,” Percy began. “Please stop, you’re perfect, and if it doesn’t work out, know I wouldn’t want to be married to anyone else, I wouldn’t want to call anyone else my bestfriend, my wife, my wise girl, you are my ride or die, and you are perfect, so please stop talking about my perfect wise girl that way, because your seaweed brain doesn't appreciate it,” He placed his hands on Annabeth’s face and wiped a tear away.

Annabeth couldn’t help but smile at the green-eyed boys random babbling. It was a weak smile, and her cheeks were tear-stained, but he did help her through her panicking, though the panic was still there.

Annabeth’s mind raced with possibilities. The two demigods both knew it probably wouldn’t happen, and this was one of the last tries before all hope would be gone, Annabeth wasn’t even getting hopeful.

She knew the chance that it worked this time was so slim that, instead of filling her mind with happy thoughts about there baby, her mind was filled with thoughts of how they would handle the fact of not having one. How Percy may be getting hopeful and how he would be crushed afterwords.

The two cleaned off before wrapping themselves in warm fluffy towels and walking back into their bedroom. Annabeth changed into a light grey tank, with light pink, fluffy, pajama bottoms. She tied her blonde curls into a bun on the top of her head. She grabbed her laptop before settling down on the soft bed.

Percy shortly settled down next to his wife, wearing only boxers. He climbed under the comforter and put an arm around Annabeth, kissing her forehead. “It’ll be okay? Try not to think about it,”

“I hate not thinking,” Annabeth said. “Maybe you could give me a few tips,” She said before kissing his cheek.

“What? Wait? What does that--Oh,” Percy smiled. “I see,” He acted mad for a few seconds and then begged the daughter of Athena to turn her laptop off and snuggle with him.

~Time Skip...again…let’s go with two months ;)~

Annabeth woke when a start. Her mouth was created a mass amount of saliva before she realized what was happening. She quickly tossed Percy’s arm off of her before making a beeline to the master bathroom in there apartment.

She got down on her knees and gripped the sides of the ceramic toilet bowl before emptying almost all the contents in her stomach out. Before she could finish, Percy was by her side, soothingly rubbing circles on her back. One of his hands was holding back some of the loose hair falling infront of her face.

When Annabeth couldn’t puke anymore, she slowly sat up before covering her mouth with her forearm. “What happened?” Percy asked. Annabeth took a deep breath before slowly standing up and flushing the toilet. She walked over to the sink, rinsed her mouth with mouthwash because the taste of vomit in her mouth was overwhelming, before turning back to her green-eyed husband.

“I don’t know,” She answered, wiping her mouth again, this time to get it dry from the mouthwash. “I might be coming down with something, I’m sure I’m fine,” Annabeth was not fine, she was actually freaking out. Of course she didn’t tell Percy some of this, but last month, she missed her period. It just...didn’t come, and of course she thought about the fact she could be pregnant, but she could have also just missed her cycle.

She was going to wait to do anything until she saw if she missed another period, which was supposed to happen next week, but now, with the puking, she couldn’t help the small bit of hope forming. What if she really was pregnant, what if they were finally going to be able to have a family?

“I think you should call in sick today, just in case, there's a flu going around at the Aquarium..a bunch of kids keep puking on the damn carpet, and they always make me clean it up, if we’re being honest, I think there just mad because I let the seahorses go, but they really wanted to leave! Anyway, just to be safe,”

“Percy,” Annabeth smiled. “I’m fine,”

“Please,” Percy pouted. “For me??” 

Annabeth rolled her eyes. Given any other circumstance, she would have told Percy she was going, but considering the small chance that this wasn’t the flu, and she could be pregnant, she caved. “Fine, but only today, I go back tomorrow,”

“Tomorrows Saturday,” Percy smirked.

“Fine, Monday,” Annabeth scowled before walking out of the bathroom to grab her phone on there bedside table.

She called in sick, they understood, she had barely skipped work, so if she decided to skip now, she must’ve clearly needed the day, rather she was sick or not, so her boss didn’t ask questions.

Percy said he could stay, but Annabeth told him to go. She was going to go down to the clinic and get her blood taken...she wanted to make sure that she was actually pregnant or not, and a home test wasn’t always accurate.

When Percy left, Annabeth got ready in a light purple sweater, black leggings, and white converse. She kept her hair in a bun before grabbing her phone and her bag, and walking out the door.

She called an Uber and it drove her to the clinic. She asked if anyone could see her, but she requested Dr. William Solace, He and Nico had been married for awhile now, and she didn’t really want to trust anyone else, especially not right now because she was shaking rapidly.

The nurse kept telling her Dr. Solace was busy, but eventually Annabeth just yelled out his name, and he came out of his office. “Oh, Hi, Annabeth, everything okay?”

“Yeah, fine, are you busy?”

“Not terribly, why?” He asked, looking down at his watch.

“I need to talk to you,” She said, looking him in the eye, her glare masked with urgency.

“Okay, right back here,”

Annabeth shot a glare at the nurse before walking behind Will. 

When they got in the office, Annabeth began to ramble. “I need my bloodwork done, I could be pregnant, and you know what happened before and i need to know, I need to know before my hopes rise up, I know you are no OBGYN, but Will, I need you to find out for me, please?”

Will rested his hands on Annabeth’s to try and calm her down. “Of course, Of course, just sit up on the table,” He said, gesturing towards the table covered with wax paper.

Annabeth was shaking but took a seat on the table. Will pulled some needles and other materials off a cart before holding out his hand, asking Annabeth for her arm. “Okay, I’m going to ask a few questions,” 

“Okay,” Annabeth said, knowing they would be medical. Will was always very good at separating work and home.

“When did you begin to think you were pregnant,”

Annabeth thought for a minute, just to double check her answer was truthful. “Erm, probably when I missed my period last month. Percy and I had made a decision to try again and neither of us really thought anything would happen, but then I missed my cycle, and just this morning, I puked, so I was thinking morning sickness, but it could just be a flu, I don’t know, but yeah, when I missed my period,”

Will had finished taking the blood sample. “Okay, anything else that’s been different?”

“Not that I’ve noticed,” Annabeth answered, “Well, I’ve been hungrier, but that could be anything,”

Will put a small band-aid on her arm before standing up. “Okay,” He sighed. “We need a few hours before the results will be in, but just in case, I want you to take it easy, don’t strain yourself, if you are, you don’t want to be working to hard, especially not physical labor, when we get the results in, we can talk more, okay?”

Annabeth smiled and nodded. “Okay,” She opened her bag. “How much?”

“Nah, it was on me,” Will smiled opening the door. “And don’t worry, my lips are sealed,” He made a zipping his mouth gesture before smiling and closing the door behind him.

Annabeth smiled and walked out of the clinic, calling an Uber and arriving back home.

When she got home, Percy wasn’t there, I mean he wasn’t supposed to be home for a few more hours, so this didn’t surprise the blonde daughter of Athena. 

~Time skip to the morning~

Annabeth woke up and she already felt nauseous. She quickly climbed out of bed again before puking, and repeating the same steps she did yesterday morning. She hated the taste of vomit so she used extra listerine to clean out her mouth.

Percy asked her what was wrong, asked her to go to the doctor, he then asked if she wanted anything. Annabeth wanted to tell him everything about the possibility of her being pregnant, but didn’t want to raise his hopes up.

“I’m fine really,” She smiled. She was about to make herself some coffee, but thought second of it. She knew that caffeine wasn’t the best for a baby...dammit...she was getting her hopes up…

She settled on making some toast instead. Percy went to shave his face since he really didn’t like having a long beard, or too much beard, he kinda of just like a little scruff, either way, it was getting to long for him and, honesty, Annabeth.

When her toast was finished, Annabeth didn’t have the time to eat it because her phone rang. Her phone was all the way in there bedroom, and she didn’t feel like answering it right now.

“ANNABETH?! WHY IS THE HOSPITAL CALLING YOU?” Percy asked, worry in his voice. Annabeth dropped the toast she was just about to eat and ran into the master bedroom. “Annabeth? Is everything okay? Are you sick?”

Annabeth took her phone from her husband’s hand. She observed the son of Poseidon appearance. His face was was shaved, but he seemed to have some shaving cream left on his face meaning he didn’t have time to wash his face afterwards before the call came. He still had the razor in his hand and was only in his boxer shorts. Annabeth picked up the phone, she glanced at her husband again. Her caring, funny, happy husband and got a wave of different emotions.

“Hello?” She croaked. Percy looked extremely worried and kept mouthing ‘what’s going on?’

It was Will and she couldn’t read his voice well. “Annabeth…” He began. She was panicking and not matter how hard she tried, couldn’t pick up the tone. And then Will told her...

Annabeth sat speechless for a few moments before saying rushed ‘thank you’s’ and ‘I’ll call you back’s’ She dropped the phone on the bed and looked at her husband before tears filled her eyes and a smile crept upon her face.

“Annabeth, can you please tell me what’s going on,”

“Percy, we’re having a baby,”

Percy dropped the razor he was holding and ran up to Annabeth, picking her up, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. “We’re pregnant?”

“We’re pregnant,” Annabeth repeated, connecting their lips.

~~

Zoella Sally Chase-Jackson was born seven months later on March 13th, 7:14 am.

She was 10 pounds 8 ounces.

Charlie Selena Chase-Jackson was born seven months later on March 13th, 7: 23 am.

She was 9 pounds 13 ounces.

**Author's Note:**

> Was this a happy ending?


End file.
